Dragon's Fist
by Hidden in Twilight
Summary: The power of a Dragon flows though your veins. A Dragon that feeds and grows stronger from battling other Dragons. But can you control it? Naruto/Tenjho Tenge. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**This will be graphic to keep the Tenjho Tenge feel.

**Dragon's Fist**

Thousands of needles rained down on them in their prison of ice mirrors. Time slowed down as Naruto watched Sasuke jump in the path.

"No!" Naruto grabbed the Uchiha and with surprising strength threw him out the way. Naruto felt the sting of the needles as they pierced the flesh of his neck. He wobbled slightly and fell to his knees as darkness crept into his vision. He could hear his own raspy breathing.

'So this is how it ends. No noble death of a Hokage and no important death on the battlefield, no one will respect my sacrifice or remember my name. I'm just going to die here, a meaningless death on my first high ranked mission with no one to recognize me.' Naruto had a vague feeling of his cheek on the cold ground. His sense of the world around him left completely.

They say when one is about to die that memories of their life flash before their eyes. Naruto found this was true with the vision that greeted him.

'Mother?'

It was as if she was standing right in front of him, loving eyes and a kind smile on her beautiful face. But the vision of her faded and was replaced.

"_Give me back my son!" The woman struggled against her captors but she was too weak after giving birth. Naruto fidgeted in the arms that held his small form but stopped when he saw blood fly along with an arm. The woman fell to the ground clutching the bleeding stump that remained._

"_That is punishment for leaving, Kushina." A man with slicked back sliver hair made his way into Naruto's line of sight._

"_That is completely unnecessary Sohaku!" Naruto recognized the Third's shout. He must be the one who was holding him._

"_Our family matters are no concern of yours old man. She ran away, took on a false name, and sired a child with a ninja! She now pays the price for her foolishness. I should kill the child as well but I do not feel like dealing with you ninja. Now bring her." He turned on his heel with a flourish and the others followed. _

_Kushina arm had been tended to but she was still in shock. "Why!? WHY!?"_

_The man ignored her and muttered to himself. "To think the great Magabarai blood might run through the veins of a mere ninja."_

"_Naruto!" The woman cried desperately. "NARUTOOOO!"_

Something inside him snapped and anger flooded his being. 'I can't die! I WILL NOT!'

Sasuke watched as Naruto fell to the ground filled with needles.

"Such an honorable friend." The masked-nin stated, drawing Sasuke's attention to him. "He didn't want you to sacrifice your life for his own. I assumed you would jump in the way. If the attack would have hit you, you would have only been knocked out. But I'm afraid that your friend's death is certain, those strikes were fatal." He then melded back into the mirror. No sooner then he finished did the air become thick with chakra. They both turned to back to Naruto.

The blond lifted himself off the ground standing straight up. His muscles bulged tearing his jacket to pieces and revealing the powerful arms underneath. His blue undershirt stretched and some of the seams tore but it held together. The same happened with the muscles in his legs, tearing the fabric to where they looked more like tattered shorts than pants.

His eyes glowed with power and his hair stood on end. The ground of solid concrete began to crack under the pressure of his power. For a moment they both could see the massive serpentine dragon encircle him and roar fiercely before disappearing.

Then it all stopped.

Naruto was standing there one second and then when Sasuke blinked he was already in front of masked-nin's mirror, smashing his fist into it. The mirror shattered like glass, it happened so fast the fake hunter was thrown from the dome of mirrors.

'That's impossible, not even my fire jutsu was able to break those mirrors!'

Haku flew back, skidding across the ground. Before he knew it another fist slammed into his face and the back of his head collided with the ground. His mask cracked and broke.

Naruto didn't recognize the face of the boy he met a few days ago, all he saw was an enemy in his way. One hand pulled the boy off the ground by his hair and the other reared back.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama." Haku whispered and closed his eyes.

The punch connected, pulverizing the beautiful boy's face. Haku's skull caved in and he fell to the ground with his brain leaking from his ears.

Naruto came to his senses a moment later and looked at what he done in horror. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and ran back to where Sasuke was.

As soon as the Uchiha saw him he began asking question. "What the hell was that? What did you do? How? Naruto? Naruto!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The boy snapped. Sasuke looked stunned by the normally cheerful boy's shout.

Sasuke let the questions drop and accepted Naruto's help to walk, a few of the needles had hit his legs and they weren't responding. His eyes widened when he saw the blood smeared on the blonde's hands.

"Naruto what happened to the masked-nin?" The silence was enough to answer Sasuke's question. 'He kill him…that's why all the mirrors shattered. Is this even the same person?'

They walked far enough to see Kakashi's Raikiri blast a hole through Zabuza's chest.

"Sasuke!" A pink blur flew at Sasuke and knocked him to the ground.

"That hurts Sakura." The boy gasped out.

"S-sorry." The girls said picking him up.

Kakashi stumbled toward them, he had already covered his Sharingan. "Naruto, Sasuke what happened to his accomplice?"

Naruto looked away and Sasuke met Kakashi's eyes. "I see…" The Copy-Nin said.

"Haha, nice!"

They looked toward a smug looking Gato that stood in front of a bunch of mercenaries. "You Konoha ninja really are something! I gotta thank you for kill these two, now I don't have to pay 'em."

"Some demon of the mist he turned out to be." The man spat in Zabuza's direction, before Haku's body caught his eye.

The man walked up to Haku's body and whistled. "Damn, you really did a number on this punk!" He nudged the body with his cane. "He paid the price for being a fool."

"_She now pays the price for her foolishness_."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. His nails dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood.

"I got it, as a reward I'll give you all a quick death!" The short tyrant shouted happily. "After all, this matter is no concern of yours. Hahaha!"

"_Our family matters are no concern of yours old man."_

"Hey you damn midget!" All eyes focused on Naruto as he walking forward. "You attack my team or this village," His eyes glowed with malice. "And I will devour you!"

Gato stumbled back in fear. "Says who you little brat? Get 'em!"

Three men shot forward and Naruto rushed to meet them. The first pulled out a staff, thrusting it at him. Naruto blocked it and used both arms to snap the weapon in half.

"Pull them down." Naruto muttered to himself.

The second man covered the first in his moment of weakness by throwing a few kunai with deadly precision, barely missing the man but aimed straight for Naruto.

"Attack them."

Naruto flipped over the first man to avoid the blades while grabbing his head and spun. With an audible snap his neck broke. Using the momentum from the spin, Naruto landed and sent a powerful punch into the second man's gut. Naruto could hear and feel the ribs snap and stab into internal organs. The third man took his opening and jumped over the second's falling body to roundhouse kick Naruto in the head.

"Break their guard!"

Naruto rolled with the kick, shifting his weight to his hands while leaving his legs free to attack. His first foot collided with the man's esophagus to stun him. The second then slammed into his gut while the first leg slid up into his chin making him bite off his tongue. Naruto then pulled his second foot out of the man's gut and hooked it around the leg the third man supported his weight with and pulled it out from under him while pushing off the ground. The result was Naruto stomping down on the man's windpipe and leaving him to drown in his own blood.

All this happened in moments. In less than a minute he managed to decimate the three most skilled people among the mercinaries.

Gato turned to the men. "The kid was lucky! Go over there and kill him!" Despite his words none of them moved. Gato turned back to see what spooked them.

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, not believing his normal eye.

A massive serpentine dragon circled Naruto and roared into the heavens before disappearing. Eight vortexes soon appeared where his gates were located.

'Chakra is entering through the crown of his head and being release from the eight gates!' In all the battles Kakashi had fought in he had never seen anything like this before.

Naruto hair laid flat and lost its golden shine before darkening to a black color, darker than even Sasuke's hair. His fingers also turned pitch black, traveling up to cover his fists.

'Its different! Its even more powerful than the last time!' Sasuke thought, beginning to sweat nervously.

'What's happening to Naruto?' Sakura couldn't ignore the fear that raced though her.

Naruto broke the silence. "My will to survive has opened my gate and crushed the fear blocking it. The Earth Gate, the first dragon, the source of it all!" Kakashi could see the gate at the base of his spine flare intensely.

He blurred leaving afterimages in his wake and stopped infront of Gato. Kakashi tracked his movement still intrigued by what he saw. 'He's generating electricity!' Naruto's legs conducted it and distributed it throughout his body.

"Red Earth Dragon Gate, Kai!" The ground cratered under Naruto's feet and electricity crackled around his arm. He gave Gato a tap to the forehead with his fist.

The man's head was blow off, scattering his brain everywhere. The body fell and twitched with electrical discharges.

One of the mercenaries moved to attack but Naruto's glare froze him in place. They saw the illusion of the dragon behind him again and fled in fear, not looking back.

The villagers and team seven looked at Naruto in shock with the same question going through their head.

'Where did he get this kind of power?'

* * *

Plit.

Plit.

The blood leaked past her eye patch and through her hands, staining the parchment she was reading. The candles around the room blew out suddenly even though there was no wind.

"Maya! Aya!" The woman shouted when the pain went away.

"Hai!" Two young women knelt behind her.

"Pack, we are leaving." The two firls gasped.

"Why? What's happening?" They asked in union.

"One of 'them' has awakened." The woman answered.

"Hai!" The two girls left immediately and the woman looked back at the parchment.

_Long ago it was written that three humans would be born, able to wield the power of a god to fight 'death'..._

_Tsukuyomi, the moon of illusions, born of the right eye..._

_Susano'o, the storm of destruction, born of the nose..._

_And Amaterasu, the light of hope, born of the left eye..._

"But which one are you, my son?"

* * *

End Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tenjho Tenge.

All reviews are read and appreciated, especially those that give inspiration. Flames are annoying. I know I'm not one of the best author's ever and I could give you a list of some who could write circles around me but that's why I'm here trying to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Woah, is this really up so soon? (looks at muse)

(muse shrugs)

Whatever lets just go with it. You have those ideas for 'Devils Don't Cry'? (muse nods frantically and slams a stack of papers on desk)

**Warning:** I still want to make sure and warn readers that this will be a more serious fic to keep the Tenjho Tenge feel to it. Naruto might be slightly darker and mature themes will occur frequently.

**Note:** Naruto will not be 'Super' in my opinion (its in 'Devils Don't Cry'), however, he will go through something I like to call 'The Saiyan Effect': becoming stronger after battles, injuries, etc., very high learning capacity in fighting, and breaking new boundaries when faced with difficult (or damned near impossible) odds. And then there is the backassward super saiyan transformation that some may have noticed…

**Pairings:** Right now Maya and Aya are set. I'm leaning toward other girls like Hinata or Sakura(the possibility is set up this chap but its **NOT** set in stone) too but I'm not sure. I do know that if he has her in DDC that I'm not adding her in this fic.

_**Dragon's Fist…**_

It had been three days since the battle at the bridge. Naruto had since then returned to his normal appearance of sunkissed blond hair and regular skin tone. It was as if he never changed at all, but he did. His looks may have returned to normal but his attitude stayed as serious as it was when he killed those men.

Sakura was worried, she hadn't even seen him crack a smile. When she spoke to him she hardly ever received an answer and that's if she even saw him at all. After the battle he had only come back to Tazuna's home a handful of times and never stayed long.

When she asked Kakashi what was wrong with him the jounin said the same thing every time. "He is dealing with what happened, give him some space." Kakashi had watched Naruto carefully every time he came within sight, what he was looking for Sakura didn't know.

She would have liked to talk to Sasuke but the Uchiha had been constantly trying to spar with Naruto. Every time Sasuke saw him he would activate his Sharingan and ask him for a light spar. Every time Naruto said nothing and either walked away or ignored him. One day, in front of everyone, Sasuke challenged him but when Naruto moved to walk away Sasuke hauled off and hit him hard enough to knock him on his back.

No one said anything, merely watching what would happen. Sakura expected Naruto to jump up, start yelling, and run at Sasuke. But he just laid there for a while before wiping the blood from his busted lip and looking at it, then he got up and left without a word.

That's when Sakura decided she needed to talk to him. Seeing him act like this scared her, she missed the old happy Naruto.

Sakura walked through the forest in the direction she had seen him head in. When she didn't find him after a while of walking, she wondered if she missed him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

She smiled slightly at the cry of Naruto's signature technique. Maybe he was already back to normal and practicing to beat Sasuke.

"DAMNIT!"

That shout crushed her hopes but she followed it anyway. More shouts of the technique were called out and every time a shout of rage came afterward. She unconsciously softened her foot steps. When she caught sight of him she hid behind a tree.

He was in the clearing, wearing the spare khaki shorts Tsunami had given him. He had took off the T-shirt that the woman had given him with it, it laid in a crumpled heap under a tree. He was covered in sweat and breathing hard from exertion.

'When did Naruto get so built?' She wondered watching the muscles on his upperbody. 'And is that a tattoo?' Her thoughts were suddenly cut off.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted, bringing his hands up into a familiar cross hand seal. Both of them waited a moment for the sound of a clone popping into existence but nothing happened.

"Shit!" He fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Umm, Naruto?" She called stepping a few feet closer.

His eyes left the ground and locked onto her. "WHAT!"

She took a step back, surprised by the amount of sheer rage in his voice. She noticed that his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Umm, I uh, was j-just w-wondering w-what was w-wrong…" She stuttered.

"What, you didn't see? You were standing there long enough!" The boy got up, glaring at her.

"S-see w-what?" Sakura asked. She could feel her legs trembling under her.

His glare left her and returned to the ground, much to her relief. "I can't do it…"

"Huh?"

"I can't do Ninjutsu, Sakura! Kage Bunshin… Kawarimi… I can't even do a damn Henge! Ever since the battle…"

"Your probably just tired, Naruto. I'm sure once you get some sleep-" Naruto cut her off with a chuckle. "Whats so funny?" She asked, letting some of her anger show. Here she was trying to help him and he laughs at her!

"Sleep…" The chuckles died in his throat and his eyes once again locked onto her. "Sakura, I can't sleep."

He started to advance on her slowly. Sakura's mind was screaming to run but her body wouldn't move.

"Every time I close my eyes I see their deaths over and over again!" Naruto said, his voice was so serious. Sakura managed to back away from the still advancing Naruto, only to hit a tree. She ignored the slight twinge of pain from her head and pressed her back against it.

He stopped in front of her and she looked down, unable to meet his eyes. His fist smashed into the bark, inches away from her head, causing her to scream and her heart to leap into her throat. She blinked back the tears that threaten to escape and tried to control her erratic heartbeat.

"Something is wrong with me Sakura…" Naruto raised her chin so she could meet his scared eyes. "I smashed in Haku's skull, murdered three thugs, blew Gato's head off with electricity, and…I enjoyed it."

She gasped in surprise. Not from his statement, but from his lips brushing against hers, sending a pleasurable jolt down her spine. She turned away when he tried to kiss her again, but he didn't seem bothered in the least.

"I liked the power." He Naruto said. 'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this…'

"I liked seeing the life leave their eyes." He started at the base of her exposed collarbone and trailed kisses up her neck. Her breath quickened as his hand moved away from her cheek and trailed down, stopping on her butt. She bit back a moan when he squeezed the soft flesh. She was becoming hot, her face was turning a darker shade than her hair.

"Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"I felt invincible, like I could do anything." He whispered in her ear before nibbling at her lobe. 'But now I feel so alone…'

He turned her head to face him and kissed her again, more forcefully. His other hand left the tree and moved to her chest, pinching her already hard and sensitive nipple through the fabric before doing the same with the other. She gasped and his tongue slipped in her mouth. She moaned into him, her mind becoming clouded and fuzzy as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

'Am I gonna really just use Sakura for comfort?' He asked himself.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. Her knees buckled under her, but Naruto hooked his arms under her knees and pushed her into the tree for support. Sakura cold feel a large bulge rubbing against her maidenhood, making her shutter uncontrollably. Time became lost to her, all she knew was that she didn't want him to stop.

'No I can't do this to Sakura or anyone, I won't. It isn't me.' He suddenly stopped, and looked at Sakura. She had a blissful expression. Her lips were puffy, saliva trailed from the corner of her mouth, and her could feel the moist arousal in between her legs but a trail of dried tears left her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'd don't know what's happening to me." Naruto laid her on the ground gently.

Sakura would have said something but she couldn't form any words. 'Wow.' She thought before passing out from the mental strain of Naruto's assault on her.

Sakura woke with a start breathing heavily.

"Woah, take it easy Sakura. You're fine." Kakashi's calm voice came from next to her.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened?" She asked, looking around. She was back in Tazuna's house. 'Was it all just a dream?'

"Naruto brought you back earlier soaking wet. He said you must have been looking for him when you slipped in a stream and hit your head. Lucky for you he was nearby." Kakashi paused. "He jumped in to pull you out and hurried back here. But you still need rest, go back to sleep."

"But it was so real." The girl muttered to herself before drifting off.

Kakashi left the room and almost ran straight into Naruto.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She'll be fine Naruto. Are you sure she hit her head? I didn't see any bumps." That was a lie, Sakura had a small one on the back of her head. But Naruto was acting strange, he seemed guilty.

"Yea, I heard a splash and saw her floating in there." Naruto said calm with a guarded tone, all traces of worry vanished.

"Good thing you were there." Was he hiding something? Kakashi wasn't an interrogator of Ibiki's level but he had been an ANBU captain. Ninja always lied, in was natural, some better than others. Even with the experience under his belt he couldn't see any signs that the boy was lying besides nerves and that was expected given what he'd been through a lot lately.

"Yea, good thing." Naruto muttered, walking away.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stopped short.

Not turning around the boy asked. "Do you know what happened on the bridge Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. "Whatever happened to you Naruto, I've never seen anything like it."

"Then no, I'm not okay." Naruto moved to walk away but Kakashi's hand came to rest on his shoulder. The boy tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"Let it go. You're not a murderer, you killed them to protect this village." The jounin then let go left, leaving Naruto standing in the hall.

Naruto looked down at his hands, the hands that were once pitch black and covered in blood. He backed into the wall and slowly slid down and hugged his knees to his chest.

'Is this what it feels like to be a ninja?'

He just sat there in the corner, his mind blank and his sight blurry from lack of sleep. For a while he just stayed like this, trapped between the unconscious and waking world until sleep finally claimed him.

Where he was instantly assaulted with detailed images of the battle.

The three men that defended Gato, only to be crushed by Naruto's advance. He could hear the man's neck snap, his face frozen in shock. He could feel the second man's ribs shatter from his punch as well as his foot crushing the third man's windpipe, both would slowly die by drowning in their own blood.

Gato's eyes, filled with fear and confusion, before the electricity blew his head off.

And finally, Haku's peaceful expression accepting his death by Naruto's hand.

Naruto woke with a start, cold sweat dripping from his face. It was dark now, probably around midnight. 'I need to stay awake.'

Naruto made his way out side only to come face to face with the one person he'd rather avoid.

"Sasuke." Naruto said calmly, brushing past the Uchiha.

Sasuke still noticed his blood shot eyes. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Naruto stopped and turned around. "Shouldn't you?" They glared at each other.

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. After everything on the bridge the question just slipped out. "Why won't you fight me? Any other day you'd jump at the chance."

Naruto turned around as if to walk away, but Sasuke asked again. "Answer me! Why don't you want to fight, Naruto?" He unconsciously activated his Sharingan.

Naruto spun back around and locked eyes. "Why do you _want_ to fight, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "To test your new eyes? Is that all you see us as, stepping stones to power?"

Sasuke was startled for a moment. "You have a bloodline too, Naruto. Don't you want to see what you can do with it?" The Uchiha said seriously.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, his voice filled with anger. Sasuke took a step back from surprise.

"What are you talking about, to be blessed with a bloodline limit is an honor, a gift." Sasuke's confusion was apparent. Naruto just discovered that he wielded a power Konoha had never seen in battle and he didn't want it?

Naruto seethed. "Because of this 'gift' I get worse looks here than in Konoha! They don't see the nobility in me like they do in you. They look at me like I'm a monster! Tazuna and Tsunami try to hide it but I can see the fear. And Inari… can't even look me in the eyes."

Sasuke hadn't though of it like that. He was an Uchiha, many knew his name and the power his eyes held. But Naruto had released something no one had see before and used it to kill, even if it was to save them, it was only natural they were scared of it.

Naruto continued, his anger release after being bottled up for so long. "Because of this 'gift' I can't use jutsu! Because of this 'gift' I killed a good person along with Gato and his henchmen! This 'gift' is changing me! I don't even feel like the same person anymore!"

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I always told myself there were no 'shortcuts'. I wanted to become Hokage with skill and hard work to earn everyone's respect, but no matter what I do the odd just keep stacking up against me. I didn't want this 'gift'… I'd rather the Kage Bunshin, at least I earned that."

Naruto started toward the forest. Sasuke tried to think of something, anything, to say but he couldn't.

"Just leave me alone." The blond said, disappearing in the foliage. Both Sasuke and Kakashi, from his place on the roof, watched him go.

* * *

Team seven was halfway to Konoha, taking the scenic route to relax.

But it was still so quiet. Kakashi couldn't stand it! He had put away his favorite orange book, that's how bad it was. But some things were looking up.

Thanks to Tazuna's family, who got over their fear, Naruto was slowly recovering from the battle. Each had shown their thanks it their own way. Tsunami became increasingly motherly toward him, scolding him for being out so much and making sure he ate, bathed, and slept in his bed every night. Inari fixed his wavering bonds and began following Naruto around everywhere, looking up to him as a younger brother would. And Tazuna named his completed bridge, a masterpiece that would go down in history, after Naruto in praise of what the boy had done.

Naruto didn't respond at first but it soon became apparent as a bit of life seemed to come back to him. He still hardly talked and hadn't smiled yet but he was defiantly getting better. If this had been all it probably wouldn't be so bad, but Naruto was the proverbial glue that held everything in team seven together. His sudden change in demeanor had thrown Sasuke and Sakura off balance.

Kakashi was sure something else had happened between Sakura and Naruto, now. Before, Sakura didn't regard Naruto as anything other than a pest. But due to factors that were unknown, her attitude towards Naruto had changed completely. She paid attention to him more and more with growing affection.

'Naruto' was replaced by 'Naruto-kun', she went out of her way to be near him, and blushed whenever he talked to her. All the while, her attention toward Sasuke lessened to a normal level instead of being obsessed with him. As for Sasuke, thankfully he stopped challenging Naruto but his words with the other boy must have hit something pretty hard.

'Could my eyes really be a 'shortcut'?' The Uchiha asked himself.

Sasuke had wanted his Sharingan to activate since he was a child. With them he could become stronger faster, enabling him to defeat Itachi and avenge his clan. But now, Naruto's words had him questioning his eyes, his blood, as a 'shortcut'.

The eyes could flawlessly copy each of the three main ninja arts. They increased one's brain functions allowing incredible perception, perception so great the user can see through illusions and predict all but the fastest of movements.

His pride would not allow him to believe his eyes were a 'shortcut', or worst, a mere substitute for power. These eyes were the greatest gift a ninja could acquire. Ninja do not fight fair, they do not play by anyone's rules but their own, and they do whatever it takes to walk away alive and leave their enemy dead behind them. But if he truly believe that why was he still questioning it?

'What's this?' Kakashi asked himself, seeing a man stumble onto the road behind them.

"Hey, wait up!" He stopped in front of them to catch his breath. "You guys are ninja right? Can you escort me to Konoha? I lost my papers and I know they won't let me in without them, so it'd really help me out if you vouched for me."

"Are you a ninja?" Kakashi asked.

No headband, no impressive chakra reserves, and no weapons in sight. Though, he could have some concealed under the robe he was wearing. Yet he still moved with grace and Kakashi got a dangerous feel from him. You didn't survive long as a ninja, especially an ANBU captain, without suspicion.

He stood, revealing his smooth features that carried a rather arrogant look with his hair neatly combed back. "No, I'm a traveling martial artist. I was traveling near Wave and heard about the Konoha Ninja who helped the builder of the Naruto Bridge."

That explained much but it still had a few holes in it. Kakashi glanced behind him to see his team watching. 'They feel it too.' "And what did you say your name was again?"

"How rude of me my name is Fu Chi'en." He said, offering his hand. Kakashi didn't see any strange movements or concealed weapons so he accepted the friendly, but unusual, gesture.

And was blasted by a massive discharge of electricity. It was powerful enough to fling him into a tree and numb his entire body. The sight of seeing Kakashi disposed of so easily stunned the genin, the way in which he was disabled only added to the shock.

Fu Chi'en sneered. "You ninja are so cocky, especially jounin. For some reason you're all too easy to take by surprise, pumping a few thousand volts directly into the body will bring even you down."

Sasuke lunged but was batted away by electrically enhanced backhand. He hit the ground with a thud and didn't get back up.

"I got to hand it to you guys though, for people who sneak around and kill from the shadows, you're incredible resilient." He saw Kakashi struggling to move.

Can't move?" The man taunted. "Most of the nerves in your body most likely overloaded. The electrical impulsed you brain sends aren't being recieved. You won't be moving for a few minutes, even an elite like you needs time to recover from a direct attack, like that."

Sakura froze up but Naruto ran toward the man. He threw a punch but the man twisted out the way and delivered a knee to his stomach. It knocked the wind from him, and after a moment shot electricity through his body.

Naruto's scream of anguish snapped Sakura out of it. She moved to stab Fu in the back with a kunai but she was backhanded away just as easily as Sasuke, but strangely no electricity accompanied the hit.

Fu Chi'en let Naruto fall to the ground. "Imagine my surprise when I stumbled across some bandits fleeing in fear of a boy who harnessed electricity to overthrow some bastard in Wave."

He kicked Naruto a few times, all the boy could do was roll into the fetal position. "Electricity! My power!"

The man picked Naruto up by the collar of his T-shirt. "Let me tell you something, you little shit. I'm the only Earth Dragon around here! You got that?" He flooded Naruto with more electricity.

Naruto screamed again as the electricity tortured him. He fell limp when the man finally stopped. "I'm gonna kill you nice and slow…and I'm gonna enjoy every minute. You shouldn't have budded in on my turf, bitch." He threw Naruto to the ground and slammed a knee into his back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" For what felt like forever the man continued to use his power to torture him.

It suddenly stopped again, leaving his body smoking and a few sparks jumping from him. A hand grabbed a fist full of his hair before jerking his head up.

"You see that?" Naruto was able to focus on Fu Chi'en's hand pointing toward Sakura who was trying to drag Sasuke near Kakashi.

"L-leave her alone…" Naruto managed to wheeze out through the pain, it even hurt to talk.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I didn't tell that bitch to move…" A sickening grin crossed his face. "So I going to have to teach her a lesson, and you're going to watch. Doesn't that sound fun!" He was insane.

The man started dragging Naruto with him. "Come on, I know it'll be fun. Don't you want to see your little girlfriend get raped by a real man? She's a little underdeveloped but I'm sure her screams will make up for it." Naruto caught a glimpse of horror on Sakura's face. Kakashi was still disabled and Sasuke was out cold.

"I s-said. Leave. Her. Alone." Naruto ground out, grabbing the wrist that was dragging him.

The man winced in slight pain at the strength. "And just what are you going to do about it?" Fu asked, lifting him off the ground. Naruto dangled helplessly in the air. "Well…" He asked, suddenly shocking Naruto once more.

Naruto was too tired to scream, but Sakura did for him. "Stop it, Naruto-kun! Stop trying to be a hero! I'm not worth it!" He could hear her sobs.

"I asked you a question, damnit! What are you going to do about it? The correct answer would be: I will do NOTHING! Say it! I want to hear you say it!" He stopped torturing him, the sound of electricity frying the boy would interfere with his answer.

"I'm waiting." He sang merrily. "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto's body was limp. His hair obscured his face in shadows. He sucked in air painfully and coughed something out.

"What was that? Say it to where you teacher and girlfriend can hear." Fu Chi'en said.

Kakashi and Sakura saw Naruto's hair begin to grow dark and lose its spikes while his hands blackened.

'Its happening again!' Sakura thought.

"Sakura," Kakashi looked at her. "Uncover my eye."

"Wha-"

"Uncover the Sharingan. I need to see what's about to happening." She quickly did as told.

Kakashi turned back to the fight. "Get Sasuke and move behind me." Kakashi manage to move his pinky. 'Damn.' Sakura positioned herself and Sasuke to where they were beside the tree and behind Kakashi. She looked over his shoulder to watch.

* * *

"We're almost there girls." Kushina said before suddenly stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Kushina-sama!" The two young women rushed to her side.

"Kushina-sama, you're bleeding. Are you injured?" The blood leaked from her eyepatch, pooling to the ground.

"I'm fine Maya. Tell me Aya, can you see it yet?" The older woman asked calmly despite the blood.

"See wh-" The younger sister, a brunette gasped.

Her circular pupils changing into slits. She began to shake uncontrollably, she shook her head and covered her eyes, but it was futile.

"I can see him." She said breathing heavily. "No matter what I do I can see him!"

Maya, the older sister, turned to her sister her silver hair whipping around her hea. "The Ryugan!" She murmured. She turned back to the older woman, who was still bleeding. "What's happening, Kushina-sama? Who does she see with Dragon's Eye?"

"She sees-"

"The Dragon King!" She muttered in her trance like state.

Aya's Dragon Eyes pulled her through time and space. Air, stars, and then just darkness passed in front of her eyes before stopping.

Aya pushed back her nausea and looked up from the ground to see a small boy. Sun kissed blond hair, bright blue eyes, three whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. He grew older, becoming a man in front of her eyes.

He changed… the bright blond hair was now pitch black and reached the ground, from his fingers to his forearm was black as well, and his blue eyes now red with slits similar to the Dragon's Eyes.

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

A large, taloned wing burst from his back and a long serpentine tail coiled around him, his blackened hands seemed to become like scales. The man roared, changing completely into a massive black dragon that soared into the air. Its wings called the winds and its tail gathered the moisture in the sky causing it to darken and clouds to form. Rain fell all around her and the winds howled in her ears. Lightning flashed behind her revealing the vast sea that crashed into the cliff she was on.

"The Dragon King!" Aya gasped in awe.

A Red Dragon rose out earth, roaring its challenge to the much larger black dragon. They clashed in the air struggling for dominance.

* * *

"I won't ask again…What are you going to do about it?" Fu Chi'en asked.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I. Will…"

"Come on. Finish it!" He shook the boy forcefully.

"KILL YOU!"

An almost completely black fist hit Chi'en in the chest. Naruto landed on the ground, his body still looked limp the way he held it.

The tomoe in Kakashi's eye spun wildly, capturing everything.

Naruto seemed to levitate, keeping him from falling, his now black hair flying everywhere as his bloodline fully activated. Shimon or the Death Gate acted strangely, flaring and beginning to absorbing natural energy but it didn't open, similar but less powerful vacuums in his hands also came to life.

All the energy flooded into and were released from the other seven gates. Kaimon, the Opening Gate or Earth Gate as Naruto called it, opened completely and flared brighter and began releasing more energy than the other sealed gates.

Fu Chi'en got up to see Naruto touch back to the ground, staring back calmly with electricity crackling around him. "You think you can beat my dragon?" The man raged, charging at the boy. Fu stomped the ground as he lashed out with both fists.

Digging his sandals into the ground, Naruto caught the thunderous punches not moving an inch, countering the electricity with his own.

Naruto retaliated, throwing the arms away and knocking the older man off balance. But before Naruto could press his advantage, the man did a back flip and his foot caught Naruto's jaw. Naruto bled from his lip but looked unfazed by the hit.

The air crackled around the boy as electricity travel up his legs and focused into his fist. He thrusted his arm forward and a bolt of lightning shot from it, heading straight for Fu Chi'en. The man crossed his arms together, blocking the blast and dispersed it by jerking his arms apart.

"Why are they fighting like that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. She was referring to their explosive arm and stomping movements.

Kakashi watched carefully trying to put what he was seeing into words. "It looks like, when in contact with the ground, their able tap into Earth's electrical field which allows them to generate their own electricity. They need to maintain contact with the ground in order to use the ability to its fullest."

Such control over the natural forces. They weren't even using chakra, only pure spiritual energy and will.

Fu Chi'en fired his own bolt of electricity. Naruto's caught it with both hands, crushing it into a condensed ball before tearing it apart, unable fully control his enemy's lightning and chi.

A fist slammed into Naruto's gut sending him skidding across the ground on his back, unprepared after blocking the attack. He was losing, the man was much more experienced in terms of controlling this power and hand to hand combat.

Pressing the attack, Fu Chi'en closed the distance with a leap. He stood over Naruto, gathering his power for the finishing blow. "You're no match for me." Fu Chi'en spat, unleashing his gathered power.

"Move, Naruto-kun!" He heard Sakura scream.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. "Break his ROOTS!"

A moment before the bolt connected Naruto spun out the way, letting the attack scorch the ground. With a flourish he shifted his weight to his arms and used a foot to pull Chi'en's leg from under him. The man scrabbled frantically to get back to his feet but as he did Naruto delivered a flurry of thunderous kicks as he began to spin like a top. The dark haired boy looked like a tornado of electricity.

The first few hits Fu Chi'en was able to block, but one broke through and dug into his stomach. Before he could even double over in pain another shattered his kneecap, sending him back to the ground. Naruto's spin seemed to increase before the final kick collided with the man's face, sending him into a tree.

Naruto pushed off and landed back on his feet. He staggered a bit before walking toward the prone man.

As soon as he was in range the man lashed out on his good leg with all his remaining strength. Two thunder powered fists met in the air and Fu Chi'en's arm suddenly exploded as Naruto's fist tore through his arm, unhindered by solid muscle and bone. Fu Chi'en fell to the ground bleed profusely, his last bits of strength gone.

Naruto planted his knee in the man's gut and pulled his head up by his hair. His darkened hair covered his eyes as he began to repeatedly punch the man in the face.

He didn't stop when the man weakly struggled…

He didn't stop when his fist became coated in blood…

He didn't even stop when the man fell limp…

Only when he realized that he was pounding bloody chunks of pulp and pieces of the man's skull into the ground did he finally get a hold of himself…

Naruto pushed away from the body, stumbling a bit, and falling on his butt. He buried his face into his bloody black hands. His hair returned to its spiky blond state and the darkness on his hands receded, leaving just the blood.

He slowing pulled his legs into him and began to cry.

"Whats happening to me?" He muttered pitifully through sobs.

He was unresponsive when Sakura hugged him close to her. He was unresponsive when Kakashi's movement returned and even when Sasuke awoke. And he was still unresponsive when Kakashi tied him, limp and tired, to his back and rushed back to Konoha.

So much for Naruto getting better.

* * *

No matter what she did she could still see it. She couldn't ignore it, it was too gruesome. She couldn't turn away as it was where ever she looked. And even when she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears she could still see and hear it in vivid detail.

Aya was forced to watch helplessly as the Red Earth Dragon was torn apart and eaten by the Black Dragon King.

**END.**

Still can't believe how early I manage to get this out, hope you enjoyed it. Comments/Ideas/Opinions/Corrections are all accepted and appreciated.

(muse taps foot impatiently)

Oh yea…(looks up at the now massive stacks of paperwork) uhh…you sure it can't wait?

(muse opens desk drawer and pulls out a plot bunny that's foaming from the mouth)

Lets not be to hasty now, just calm down and put the bunny away. (muse locks bunny back in drawer) Damn plot bunny threats, those things are just evil…

Guess it can't be avoided then. (walks over to first stack crying) There's so much…

(muse watches and hums happily)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Tenjho Tenge


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay with all the recent plot bunny attacks(shiver), school, the holidays, and work, this month was hell. The pairing feedback was both negative and positive, but I'm afraid that I cannot add Sakura or Hinata into the pairing because now that I actually had time to think about the plot they wouldn't have a part in the story, so this is going to be a AyaNaruMaya fic(yay triangle). Oh, and any (and I do mean _any_) ideas you have for this fic would be greatly appriciated, I need to get the creativity flowing again to stay focused.

AznPuffyHair: Sorry, I couldn't get to you with so much stuff going on so I just did this on my own, but worry not I have not forgotten you!

_**Dragon's Fist**_

"Really Sakura, I'm fine," The blond said, adjusting the uncomfortable pajamas he was forced to wear.

They had reached Konoha earlier and rushed Naruto to the hospital. Naruto came out of his depression around an hour ago, and must have said he was 'fine' at least a hundred times since then, but no one was able to fully believe him.

A nurse knocked politely. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Are you sure you don't need anything." Sakura asked, walking out.

"Yea," Naruto mumbled, not looking her in the eye.

"You better get well soon, idiot, I need a punching bag." The Uchiha said.

"Hey, Sasuke?" The Uchiha stopped in the doorway and turned back to the bedridden blond. "You should ask a doctor to get that stick out your ass while you're here," Naruto said, looking up with a smile.

The Uchiha smirked. "Very funny, I'll be sure to make you eat those words." The boy left, pushing past the nurse who had been taking another look inside Naruto's room. Her expression, somewhere between curiosity and anger, puzzled the Uchiha, but he ignored it.

For a while, Naruto just watched the open doorway where Sakura and Sasuke had exited. Kakashi drew him out of his thoughts.

"You really should try and rest, Naruto," Kakashi said while putting his book away, but the boy only looked down solemnly.

Kakashi walked out and barely made it a few steps before Naruto's voice reached him. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"If I ever lose control, I want you to stop me any way you can."

Kakashi turned and took a long look at the boy, who was still focusing intently on his legs. "It won't come to that, now get some rest."

The man walked away, but stopped before Inoichi. The Yamanaka had done an analysis of Naruto's mind earlier, but was called to give his report to the council before he could give Kakashi details on Naruto's state. With most of his attention on the man before him, he only took a passing, but appreciative, glance at one of the nurses who wore a less modest uniform, then dismissed her a moment later.

'She's just checking on Naruto,' The Copy-Nin thought to himself, shrugging off the suspicious feel he got from her and bringing his attention back to Inoichi.

Naruto was unaware of the other occupant in the room, as the sudden pain in his legs clouded his mind. He choked back a sob and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes while clenching the bed sheets and twisting them, silently begging for the pain to go away.

Two massive claws reached out of the bed in front of him and began tearing the flesh from his legs. Naruto screamed in pain and horror as a skeletal dragon followed soon after and began eating at the stray flesh off the bones that were his legs.

**"I will devour your flesh and be born myself,"** The creature hissed menacingly.

A sharp prick in the back of his neck snapped him back into reality as a sudden wave of disorientation hit Naruto that blurred everything for a moment.

'I can't move,' Naruto panicked, falling limply on his back as his body went numb.

The woman licked her lips in anticipation and crawled onto the bed. Her skirt rode up her firm buttocks to reveal lacy black lingerie. Naruto tried to identify the nurse but only got an eye full of cleavage instead. Despite the situation, he was in he couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. The woman's breasts strained against her uniform and the black bra that matched her panties - they seemed as if they would fall out any moment. She brushed some of her shoulder-length brown hair out of her face and slid further along the bed, dragging her large breasts up Naruto's chest before she came to a stop. Straddling the boy she spoke huskily.

"To think such a small body could house such a powerful dragon." She licked her lips again. "I've been waiting for you to pay me a visit Naru-kun. I'll make the pain all better…" As she spoke, she pulled a few senbon from seemingly nowhere while, her other hand began to glow.

"Stop," Naruto rasped weakly, recognizing her for who she was.

"But Naru-kun, I've been waiting here just for you," she said lovingly, kissing his forehead before trailing lower.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "You're like me, aren't you!?"

"I am similar, but not nearly as powerful as you, now relax, this won't hurt a bit…"

(With Kakashi)

"Well?" The one eyed jounin asked.

The Yamanaka pulled him off to the side of the hallway. "I'll be honest…the kid's mind is a mess, Kakashi. I did the same diagnostic on the Uchiha boy after the massacre and he was completely fine next to Uzumaki. The kid is an explosive note waiting to go off."

"That's what I was afraid of…" Kakashi murmured.

"It gets worse." At Kakashi's inquisitive look the blond continued. "What ever this bloodline is, it's got a mind of its own."

"What!?"

"Their is more than one conscious in the boy's mind, its not Kyuubi but its just as hostile if not more so and it seems to be influencing him. Has he showed any violent tendencies or outbursts lately?" Kakashi nodded gravely. "I suggest you keep a careful eye on him Kakashi." Inoichi looked over the other jounin's shoulder. "That nurse has been in there quite some time now…" The man commented offhandedly.

Kakashi was suddenly infront of the door, throwing it open, and was completely stunned by the sight that greeted him. "No…"

_**

* * *

**_

A man among the crowd rose, his entire form obscured from view. He cleared his throat, much louder than necessary, and began his gathered report.

"This council was gathered to discuss the most urgent of recent news. Yesterday Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, battled against a martial artist of unknown origin. That same day he was rushed to Konoha's hospital. There, it was discovered that he was the holder of a new bloodline limit. The boy also showed signs of extensive physical strain and, according to Yamanaka Inoichi, dangerous mental stress."

The man sat back down quietly. The elders wasted no time in voicing one of their strongest opinions.

"That 'abomination' must be destroyed; he has never caused anything but trouble! The increasingly unstable behavior only proves that he can't control the Kyuubi or his new bloodline limit!"

The former teammate of the Third Hokage and an influential member of the council, Mitokado Homura had chosen to lead the argument to execute Naruto right off the bat - despite what new powers could have developed in the youth.

"No, he must only be controlled," The Third's other former teammate, Utatane Koharu, decided to lead the other side in the view of using Naruto's new bloodline and the Kyuubi inside him as a weapon. "We cannot allow power like that to go untamed; we must put him on a leash and it must be a short one!"

"He is obviously a danger to others as well as himself," Homura shouted to his former teammate.

"Which is exactly why he must be controlled! The chuunin exams are months away. From what the Copy-Nin said he has the potential to be a powerful weapon by then! Everyone here knows that Suna is starting to become hostile toward us. It is said they have their own jinchuriki, they could use it to attack us," Koharu shouted back just as forcefully.

"That is quite enough." Sarutobi Hiruzen's voice was soft among the shouts, but was firm enough to quiet his two former teammates. He schooled his expression to remain emotionless even though he was exasperated with this whole ordeal.

"We cannot execute him for the burdens that were forced upon his shoulders nor can we condemn him to a life of servitude as a weapon. Unless you have forgotten Homura, it was us who cursed the boy into being an 'abomination', as you say it, to save the lives of this village. And Koharu, we are on fine terms with all the other villages. Our military may have been weakened by the Kyuubi's attack but it has recovered and is strong enough to demand caution from the other villages if not respect."

Sarutobi's voice of reason cut through to the council members. The old man could see the wheels turning in the minds of many clan heads and district representatives. He rose from his seat and went for the attack.

"Many of us here have seen war, some more than once. Do you really want to expose today's youth to that so soon? We all know that many adults, let alone children, can not handle the bloodshed and destruction of the battlefield or should I remind the council of Uchiha Itachi? If we expose one, we will expose them all." Sarutobi took a deep breath to pause and gauge the reaction.

Many seemed to have changed their minds and dropped their hostility against Naruto. It merely took a reminder of just what consequences could come from these rash decisions to get through to them. Attacking the horrors they had seen and been through during times of war was the best way to have them realize they were becoming monsters themselves. This was how Sarutobi had kept Naruto alive so long and he'd be damned if he would let them get the boy he thought of as a grandson now.

'I promised on Minato's grave and gave my word to Kushina.' A determined strength filled the old man. His posture straighten, his cane let out a loud 'crack' as it hit the floor to get everyone's attention and the aura he gave off reminded them just how he had gained and held his position so long before and after retirement. "I propose-"

"I agree with Elder Koharu, the boy's power could prove to be a powerful weapon on the battlefield." A man obscured by shadows spoke with just as much authority as Sarutobi, interrupting the Hokage's words that would have finished it.

Sarutobi leveled a glare at Danzo's shadow as his words seemed to fill Koharu's faction with a new drive. The old war hawk and his former female teammate stood strong while Homura visibly deflated, but that did not stop him or his faction from shifting their former ideals to have Danzo backing them. Sarutobi took a quick glance to count them, they would be able to force their decision on or even past him if he could not gain the favor of the neutral elders.

"And if possible," Danzo continued. "I would like to oversee his training-" He stopped abruptly as he and entire council focused their attention on the door that practically shot off its hinges.

Some of the elders gasped in surprise as Kushina walked in dragging a bloody beat up ANBU - one who was under Danzo's direct command interestingly enough - with her one arm.

Sarutobi almost smiled at her sudden appearance, he could not have asked for a better miracle. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Sarutobi gave her a small smile when she looked at him, and she winked in return.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account," Kushina spoke icily, turning her attention back to the many eyes that followed her and throwing the man to the ground. "Lets continue the discussion of my son."

"How dare you? You barge into our meeting and demand a place among us; you have some nerve, wench." one of them said fiercely.

"You talk strongly for someone hiding in the shadows, old man." Sarutobi's eyes moved to Tsume Inuzuka. The Inuzuka was one of the few who agreed with Sarutobi to leave Naruto be. As an Inuzuka, as well as a mother, she didn't take kindly to the council trying to take the life and innocence of a child.

"She must know about this strange power the jinchuriki has. It would be wise to listen to her. Please, Uzumaki-san tell us of this strange power your son seems to carry." Hiashi Hyuuga said calmly. The man had remained neutral throughout the debate, even though his vote alone could sway the most stubborn to his side with hopes of gaining the Hyuuga's favor.

Kushina didn't flinch, meeting the Hyuuga's cold empty eyes with her own emotionless glare.

"Whirlpool was not a country that spoke with words, we were taught to settle problems with our fists. We didn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but most taijutsu styles have been traced back to Whirlpool. As ninjutsu and genjutsu evolved and became stronger so did we, we used our chakra to enhance our forms with the elements, we taught ourselves to see through and create illusions and we did this without the use of handseals as a moments hesitation for them would result in death - but as you all know Whirlpool was torn apart by war, and is nothing but ruins now. My son is host to one of the founding powers of Whirlpool, the Dragon's Fist."

"But," The Hyuuga spoke. "The report stated he used lightning based attacks. What kind of power is this that is allows such a dangerous level of control over lightning?"

"The Dragon's Fist is one of the most dangerous powers. It gives him the ability to collect, store and utilize an unlimited amount of chakra by 'eating' the chakra of other dragons. He utilized the Earth Gate to generate electricity during the battle - it was probably forced open by his will," she said, walking toward the door.

"What" One of them exclaimed. "You have to give us more information than that!"

Kushina stopped short in the doorway. "You're right," The woman turned, fixing her eye on the room filled with ninja and civilian alike. "If any of you even think about taking my son away from me I will kill you!" she ground out dangerously, before walking out the door.

Sarutobi coughed lightly, regaining everyone's attention. "Well, it seems that this issue has been settled, you are all dismissed." The old man walked out, intent on catching Kushina, and left the flabbergasted council behind.

_**

* * *

**_

"…Way."

Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto, who stared back with a blush across his face. The nurse looked up from her work on Naruto's legs.

"You're Naru-kun's Jounin sensei, correct? Naru-kun will have to take it easy for a while but he'll make a full recovery. His legs can't be healed by medical jutsu alone, the strain his body was put through is different from your regular breaks, bruises, and chakra exhaustion - but that's why I'm here."

Kakashi watched her carefully, her senbon needles were precisely arranged on Naruto's legs while she ran a glowing hand along the side. "Umm… Just how do you know Naruto? If you don't mind my asking…"

"Not at all," she answered cheerfully. "I'm Naruto's personal nurse."

"Personal…nurse?" Kakashi couldn't help thinking about a similar scene happening in Icha Icha.

"Chosen by Kushina herself. Who do you think took care of Naruto when he was a baby?" She continued her work flawlessly, not distracted in the least by conversation. "I wasn't allowed to take him in as my own, but I was always here for him if he needed me. Even if he can be difficult sometimes, no matter how cute he is." Naruto's blush darkened, before realizing something.

"Kushina, my mother!? You knew her!?" The name brought his recent memories back to the front of his mind, but he still couldn't move.

"Yes. She should be arriving soon, now that I think about it - but right now you need rest," the woman said, finishing her work on his legs. "The serum I injected should be able to flush out all the 'junk' in your legs but it'll take at least a few hours, your not going anywhere till then."

"But I want to meet her" the boy protested.

A finger came to rest on his lips, quieting him. "Shhh…its late, sleep…" the woman whispered gently. The resistance from Naruto gave out and she smiled as he drifted into a deep sleep. To say Kakashi was amazed was an understatement, he'd never seen someone handle Naruto so easily before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name and I don't think I've ever even seen you before." Kakashi was still slightly in shock from the knowledge this woman seemed to possess and the fact that even Naruto seemed to aware of restricted information.

"Kounoike Chiaki," the woman said walking over and sticking her hand out.

Kakashi glanced at her hand, still paranoid from the last time, but took it a moment later. "Still, Naruto's never mentioned you before."

The woman looked back at the sleeping boy solemnly. "He doesn't want the village to look down on us."

"Us?"

"Yes, my fiancé and I," Her attention focused back on the one-eyed jounin. "Now, visiting hours are over and Naru-kun needs to rest. You can come visit tomorrow." In her eyes was the dangerous glint of a furious woman and Kakashi knew better than to challenge her.

_**

* * *

**_

Sarutobi followed the woman into his office. He walked in to see her fall into his chair and prop her feet on his desk, noticing her gaze drift to the portrait of Minato on the wall.

"I already sent my two escorts to my old home," her eyes didn't leave the portrait. "Sorry, I know how much paperwork you're going to get because of me."

The old man smiled. "I think I'll actually enjoy signing those papers."

"Tell Chiaki to bring him to me tomorrow," she got up and the Hokage moved to let her pass.

Sarutobi caught her gently by the shoulder. "You don't want to go meet him today? Its not too late, I'm sure she'd make an exception."

She stood still, struggling with herself. "Its been thirteen years," she said finally with watery eyes. "Thirteen years since I was forced to abandon him. I do want to see him, I want to see him so badly, but I'm scared…no I'm terrified that…"

"Kushina, Naruto would never reject you," Sarutobi knew Naruto wasn't like that.

"Thanks but," she sighed. "…I just need to gather myself, I don't think I could face him right now with out becoming a mess."

"I understand…tomorrow it is."

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

Naruto appreciated her concern, really he did, but every time she asked that more of his nerve would crumble. He was confined to a wheelchair because his legs were still extremely weak, felt ready to vomit from nervousness, and was complete by overwhelming excitement. In other words he was a jittery wreck.

They stood, well technically he sat, outside a massive wooden home detailed to take the form of a dojo. This is where he would meet his mother, this is where he would get to see her for the first time in person not just as a memory. He couldn't help but be terrified. What if she didn't recognize him? What if she didn't want him?

"Quit being such a mother hen, Chiaki," the man beside her said. Naruto gave him a grateful glance that revealed just how nervous the boy was.

The man towered over both Naruto and Chiaki, packed with dense muscle. His kind blue eyes betrayed his intimidating statue, contrasting greatly with the dark color of his skin. He had said he was from Kumo once, but it hadn't really mattered to Naruto he was still a good person.

"Well, excuse me for being worried, Bob Makihara," she said angrily. "Not everyone can-"

"Umm…Chiaki?" Naruto tested.

"What is it Naru-chan?" It still surprised him how fast she could change moods.

"Can we go inside? I'm…uhh…kind of losing my nerve." Naruto fidgeted in his chair. At least he was in actual clothes now, Chiaki had washed the ones Tsunami had given him.

"Sure."

To Naruto it took forever to reach the room his mother was in, but he knew it was no more than a few minutes.

"Do you think I can go alone," He asked.

"I guess, but if you start hurting don't push it." Chiaki answered with a worried look.

Naruto took a deep breath and got up carefully. He took a moment to steady himself and slid the door open to step in. After closing the door behind him he turned to see someone sitting in the center of the room, facing away from him, it was hard to distinguish details in the dim light, but he noticed her red hair and missing arm immediately. The way she lost her arm was still burned into his mind.

He took cautious steps toward the woman, the sound dimmed by the soft floor, before stopping right behind her. If she noticed she didn't show it. Naruto had gone over at least a million different things to say when he met her, but he couldn't seem to remember any of them. All he could do was stand there, trying to find something, anything, to say.

"Its funny," he didn't know who his voice shocked more, the woman or himself. "I spent thirteen years, wishing for a mother. Thirteen years hoping that there was someone out there that was forced to leave me. A-and n-n-now she's r-right in front of me a-and," he stumbled over the words as his throat tightened and his eyes started to water. He looked down trying to hide that he was crying. "I don't even know what to say to her."

Sudden warmth encircled him. "Mom?"

"My son…my baby…"

For the first time in his life Naruto didn't try to fight it, he just let himself cry. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

**END **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...


End file.
